Dark Blue SPICE!
by make-shadows
Summary: Another "SPICE!" fanfic! -groans- So anyway, based off the YT video, "Kagamine Len-SPICE!   MP3", Len Kagamine is a player who enjoys irony and one day he sees this other girl Vocaloid and falls for her -gasps-, but she resists him. A little lemon, XP!
1. Kon no PEPPER

Sometimes a butterfly will land on thousands of flowers in a lifetime, feeding from their nectar, living off their hospitality. In a butterfly's lifetime, it will find another butterfly it finds attractive and mate with it, producing new butterflies. Sometimes a butterfly will go on its whole lifetime and never mate. But this rarely happens. One such butterfly went through hundreds of thousands of flowers, but when he finally met another butterfly he liked, the female butterfly would not mate, and the butterfly was always chasing after her for the rest of his life. In the end, he never got her.

An eerie light pierced the dark hotel room. It lit up the white bedspread in color, yellow and greens dancing on the sheets. A soft melodic beep could be heard amongst the sound of the cars driving on the street below, filling the room. Len opened his blue eyes and took in the ringing cell phone from the pillow. He reached out to grab it and sat up, lower body drenched in blankets, bare chest taking in the cool waves of the air conditioner. He glanced at the digital clock resting on the nightstand. Four in the morning. He held up the vibrating device to his right ear and a choppy, feminine voice erupted into his ear.

"Where are you and who were you with?" the voice asked nervously. Len closed his eyes. It was Megurine. He could just see her, worrying all night about him, pacing her room in her apartment above her clothing store. He cracked a cocky smile. He'd have to evade the truth."You know you're the only one I need," he said into the phone, voice as slippery as silk. He imagined the pink-haired girl, blushing, imagining his warm smile. Of course, he was smiling, just not in the way she'd probably imagine him too. He smiled at the irony of it all, Megurine worrying herself sick about him while he was sleeping with another girl. The voice spoke again. "Okay, Len!" it bubbled, and the line went dead. Len burst out laughing, a loud, light laugh, thinking of the irony, oh the irony. He just loved the way girls fell for him left and right, and how he just used them to treat his needs. They were nothing more than toys to him.

He stopped laughing as he heard rustling, and warm, smooth fingers intertwined with his. He felt Meiko's soft naked body press against his back, her chin resting on his shoulder, mouth carrying the same devilish grin as his. "She's going to be devastated when she finds out you're lying, Len," she cooed into his ear. He could feel her breath on his cheek. He whipped around and before the girl knew it, Len cupped her chin in his hand, leaning in toward her lips. "Who says she's going to find out?" he whispered.

He loved this. Every moment of it. Not just because of the erotic pleasure it gave him, but because it was so ironic. He loved the expression on their faces as he caressed them, felt in between their legs, their faces glistening with sweat, gasping and moaning, every inch of their bodies loving him. And of course, he never loved them back. Meiko's quivering hand lay on his cheek, red nail polish glistening. He watched her face as he pushed against her, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He loved it. He dated more than one girl at a time, and he was so careful to not let any word of his affairs get out that he had never lost a girl. What he had to put up with to get what he wanted. These girls were so drab, always talking about this and that, this and that. Len sighed and continued with his work.

Meiko lay curled against Len's chest. She traced the outlines of his chest with a light finger. "You're coming to tomorrow's concert, right Len?" she asked him. Len threw an arm around the girl and smiled sleepily. "Of course I am," he said, thinking of the two tickets he had at home. One had been given to him by Meiko, the other by that girl Hatsune. They were both part of a band called DROID that had become popular in the area. The group was performing in a concert tomorrow, and honestly, Len didn't want to go. But he had to. Meiko rolled away, back facing him. "Mmm…" she mumbled, and stopped talking. She's asleep, Len told himself. He chuckled. The girl had approached him at the end of class a month ago and asked him to go to a movie with her. He'd accepted and that night had already succeeded in seducing her. She had a fairly nice body, average. Len got up, put on a pair of baggy jeans and went to the big window in their hotel room. He had booked it for tonight and slipped away from his mirrored sibling, Rin, and met her here. He looked at the clock. Five AM. Only an hour and a half until they had to wake up to go to school. Len sighed and sat on the window sill, leaning his head against the glass, watching the city lights flicker and the cars go rushing by. Rin was the only girl he really liked. They were not really siblings, only mirrors of each other, so it was okay to like her. The only problem was that she already had a boyfriend whom she really liked. Len sighed again. Life was hard, but humor made it all better. Spice made it paradise.

Len pulled out his shoes from the little cubby at the front door of the school. It was just before classes started, and he and Meiko had parted for now. Len looked up as he heard his sister's voice laughing from the hallway. She was on her way to class, talking with her friend Yowane. He made a mental note to seduce the white-haired girl next.

He heard footsteps. Len looked up from his book, fingering his reading glasses. He was in the library, reading in an aisle completely surrounded by shelves of books. The Hatsune girl had shown up, after all. "I finally meet with you in person again," she said, blushing. They had met online, and had furthered their "relationship" over the phone. The last time they met up, Len had taken her virginity. It pleased him to do something to her that no one else had done, and would never be allowed to do in the mean time. Len got up. "You're late," he said, raising an eyebrow. The teal-haired girl blushed again. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. Len walked to her and stopped a few inches in front of her. Even though she was a few centimeters taller than he, he still had no trouble kissing her. She leaned back slightly, surprised by his quick actions. He reached for her butt and started trailing his tongue down her neck. He felt her pulse quicken and her breath getting heavier. He stopped at her shirt collar, poking her red necktie. "Now," he drawled. "How will I punish you?" With that, he undid the nuisance and unbuttoned her shirt.

Len was smiling. This girl was sweet and innocent, face fraught with pleasure. She's getting used to this, he thought as he heard her quiet moans. Last time she had wailed when he moved and screamed when he came. This time she was a lot quieter. Appropriate, since we're in a library, he thought. It was four in the afternoon, and school had gotten out fifteen minutes ago. Her concert was in an hour. That means I have forty-five minutes, he thought to himself, and smiled.

The concert was really wild. Fans screamed from the balcony and neon lights lit up the stage. Hatsune, Meiko, Rin, Yowane, and Megurine dressed up as bikers, wearing studs and leather tops that exposed their stomachs, all in their individual color schemes, of course. They rocked it out, singing into mikes on the stage while playing their electric guitars. Len had to admit, they were pretty good. Len sat among shouting people, watching the girls perform, wondering about who he was going to have his way with next. Suddenly, he saw a girl in the back, surrounded by several stands with machines on them, quickly adjusting them to the music, nodding her head to the music that streamed into her huge headphones. She seemed totally absorbed in her work, not noticing the crowd, or the band for that matter. Len listened closely and discovered that the music used a heavy amount of digital work. She's good, he thought. He looked more closely at the strange girl.

Her hair was cropped short, side bangs falling across her face. It was also streaked with dark blue highlights. It was incredibly straight, but it fanned out a little, making it seem like her hairy was spiky. She had pale skin, but not so pale to seem dead. She had no makeup, and her eyes were also deep blue, darker than Kaito's. She was slim and fairly short, but just enough so she looked good, like Miku's build. Her outfit, as far as Len could see, consisted of a dark blue tank top, a leather skirt, fishnet leggings, leather boots, and interesting leather fingerless gloves that came above her elbows. She also had a black tie that was covered in dark blue writing. Len licked his lips. She would be an excellent addition to his collection of toys…

It was the next day. Len yawned and stretched as he walked into the school building. He'd spent the night with Megurine and was awfully tired. If thinks kept on going like this, it would affect his grades.

As he walked down the busy hallway to class, he thought about the girl last night. He didn't recognize her from anywhere. Maybe he'd ask Rin about her.

"Hey! Do you want to repeat that?" someone shouted. A large crowd had gathered in front of one of the lockers in the hall. Len pushed through to see what was going on. After a lot of shoving and squeezing, he finally broke through to the front. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked. His eyes widened. In front of him was the meanest bully in the school, looking like he was ready to punch someone. Len looked to the side, wondering who would be stupid enough to mess with to monster.

It was the girl from last night! She stood, legs planted apart, arms folded. He looked her up and down. She was wearing her huge headphones around her neck. Her ears had several blue and black piercings and she wore rectangular glasses with thick black frames. She had cut the sleeves off of her school jacket to make a vest, and she wore a dark blue graphic tee under it. Her school skirt was adorned with several chains, strung with various keychains and charms. She wore long, chunky combat boots that were laced with dark blue laces. She look unfazed, even with a guy twice her size threatening her.

"I said 'Move, fatass'," she said calmly. Her voice was a bit deep and rock hard, not letting any emotion in. The bully roared and struck out with his fist. Gasps erupted from the crowd, but the girl just crouched down quickly so she was sitting on her heels, her knees not touching the ground. She bent her left arm and hung it on her knee while propping up her head with her other hand. She looked up in a lazy manner and blew a dark blue bubble from her gum. After it popped, she said, "I've dealt with tougher crap than you. Now leave."

The bully roared again, louder, and clapsed both hands together and launched them downward at the girl. She casually slid under his legs and came up standing on the other side. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. The boy was already frightened, but swung his fist around, body following suit. The girl stopped it with one arm, bent with her hand on the outside. The bully quickly withdrew his hand and ran off whimpering.

The girl watched the bigger boy run away and walked the other direction, probably getting to her class. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Waah, that was so cool, Kotaine Komori-san!" a person yelled. Len smiled slyly. Kotaine Komori, huh? He couldn't wait to put her under his spell.

**Nee, how was that for a first chapter? I substituted Rin-chan for my OC, Komori Kotaine (sorry, Rin fans!). I got her name from the Japanese words for "bat" and "solid". Since all Vocaloids with last names have the word "ne" (sound in Japanese) added to an adjective, I decided to make her name translate into "Bat Hard-Sound"! I tried to involve as little lemon as possible, but it's "SPICE!"; it's not easy. Anyway, I'll probably continue this story for a few more chapters, 'cause that's probably how long it'll take to finish it. I got the butterfly story from "Dance in the Vampire Bund", but in that story, the female is actually a flower that looks like a butterfly, so the male flies around it for his whole life and dies in vain T_T. I DO NOT SUPPORT ANY LEN PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR LENXRIN!**

**X3 Chou-chan**


	2. Kon no MACE

Len was bored in class, as usual. Everything was so easy to him, it seemed. He made straight A's without trying very hard, so he could concentrate on his other dealings. Luckily, his seat was right next to an open window, so he could look out the window and feel the nice midday breeze. As the bell rung, he slowly got out his bentou and started unwrapping it when he noticed that someone was sitting under a tree in the school yard. When he looked closer, he saw that the whole DROID band had accumulated in the shade, sitting down to eat lunch. Kotaine Komori was also sitting with them, silently eating her lunch and nodding whenever someone said something. He quickly gathered up his lunch and made his way downstairs, running outside to join the girls. This is my chance to snag her attention, Len thought as he stopped by Meiko and Hatsune.

"Mind if I join you?" he said, flashing a brilliant smile. All the girls invited him over, and Meiko and Hatsune edged apart to allow room for him to sit. While all the girls smiled at him, Kotaine merely looked up, looked him over, and continued eating like nothing had happened. She stayed that way for the rest of lunch, nodding and eating, never speaking. Len, on the other hand, conversed heartily with the girls. Interesting, he thought to himself as he walked back through the hallway. She only speaks when necessary.

As he opened the door to his next class, he almost dropped his bookbag when he saw the person sitting in the desk next to him. It was none other than Kotaine. He cautiously sat down, sneaking a peak at the girl. She seemed to be writing on something. Len leaned over slightly and looked at the paper. A music score. Directions for a new song, maybe? Kotaine interrupted his thoughts.

"Our new song," she said. Len jerked up. "What?" he said, confused. Kotaine's deep blue eyes turned to him. "Programming instructions for DROID's new song," she intoned. Len rubbed the back of his head. "Oh," he laughed nervously. "Sorry for peeking." Kotaine turned back to her work.

For the rest of class, Len watched the girl closely. She also seemed to be bored with the teacher and continued working on her music as the teacher spoke. Whenever she was asked a question, she answered it correctly and swiftly without looking up. Len was impressed. This girl was smart, unlike his sister or Meiko or Hatsune. He was looking forward to seducing her.

As he walked into the classroom, he noticed Gakupo in his seat, finishing the last of his eggplant. He always kept a stash in his desk just in case he was hungry. Len sat down next to him and greeted him. "Hey, Gakupo," he said, waving. Gakupo turned his head. "Oh, hi Len," he said, mouth still full of purple vegetable. He and Gakupo were good friends since junior high, when they had studied for exams together. Gakupo knew everyone in the school and Len could always get information about different girls from him.

"What do you know about the Kotaine Komori girl?" he asked. Gakupo swallowed the remainders of his eggplant. "What, are you going to try to seduce her next?" he asked with a laugh. He knew about Len's affair with girls. "I wouldn't," Gakupo told him. "She's a DJ for DROID and a graphic designer. A serious punk, I've heard. She won't talk unless you force her to and she's tougher than steel!" Len nodded, absorbing the details and thinking about how to get her to fall for him. Class went by rapidly and the bell rang. School was over. Len wandered into the hall, still thinking about the Kotaine girl. Suddenly he heard something fall a few yards away. He looked up and saw Kotaine, kneeling on the ground, books spread out on the floor in front of her. Did she fall? he thought as he saw his opportunity and rushed to help her. He ran to Kotaine's side and knelt down, smiling at her. Kotaine flashed him a glance, then resumed gathering her things. Len helped her and they stood up together. Kotaine looked at him. "Thanks," she said in that cold manner, and started walking away. Len walked by her side. "You're the girl who did the turntables for DROID at the concert yesterday!" he exclaimed to her. She nodded, still walking and looking forward. "I'm glad you finally noticed," she said to him. Len almost tripped. If this were an anime, he thought, I'd be sulking in a corner with a blue aura surrounding me.

"My name's Len Kagamine. You can call me Len. May I walk you home, Kotaine Komori?" he asked, smiling broadly. "Sure," the girl replied, and walked out the front door. "But don't expect me to talk to you." And she kept silent all the way to her shop.

Kotaine's shop wasn't very far from the school. It was a red brick building with giant windows in the front for display. It was about the size of a small shop and the interior was painted black with colorful graphics funning around the room. There were brand name headphones, turntables, DJ gear, punk appareal, graphic tees, skateboards, decals, everything a punk goth needed. Len was impressed. As Kotaine opened the shop, several customers from outside immediately went in. Business seemed to be going well. She ran the checkout counter and chatted with one or two people, regualars, Len thought. He walked to the counter where Kotaine was working. He handed her a slip of paper, which Kotaine eyed suspiciously.

"My phone number," he explained. "In case you wanna hang out or something." Kotaine raised an eyebrow, but by then, Len was already waving goodbye and heading out the door.

That night, he slept at his own house, contemplating the girl Kotaine. He found he very interesting. She hadn't fallen for his charms yet, though most girls would go weak at the knees at his smile. Yet she had barely glanced at him the entire day. She was independent. Very interesting, he thought. He was going to have fun getting this girl to like him. That night he received a call from Meiko, asking him why he was seen with Kotaine after school. He had said that she wanted to study with him, since he got good grades and all. It was a one-time thing, Len said, after this Kotaine would treat Len like she treated everyone. Meiko had caught the bait and believed him, causing Len to burst out in laughter again. Then he received a text from Kotaine:

あなたは私を誘惑しようとしている場合は、それが仕事ではない。

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's not working."

Len laughed again. He would make it work and she would be his.

The next day, he spotted Kotaine. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and a pair of boys' uniform pants tucked into her boots, revealing her lanky yet muscular arms. She wore black lace fingerless gloves on both hands and blue bangles on her upper arm. Her headphones were wrapped around her neck again, and she looked menacing, heads turning when she walked through the hall. She walked to class, cold stare unmoving. Len sighed and went to class as well. It was going to be difficult to be discreet.

It was math class with Kotaine again. This time she was drawing a graphic, labeled "Art Polyphony". She had her headphones over her ears, but Len couldn't tell whether she was listening to music or not. The teacher caught notice and slowly walked over to her so as not to arouse her suspictions. He kept on lecturing as if everything was normal and stopped in front of Kotaine's desk. Len gulped. Uh oh, he thought. The teacher slammed his hands down on her desk, rattling it, but Kotaine's hand didn't stray from its path and kept on working. "WHAT IS THE QUADRATIC FORMULA, KOTAINE KOMORI?" she teacher yelled in her face. Kotaine's face remained unchanged and kept on drawing as she said, "X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC, all over two A." The teacher got up and sighed. "Won't you take of your headphones?" he asked her. Kotaine looked up. "Why do I need to take them off?" she asked innocently. "I can hear your shouting perfectly." The class erupted in giggles. The teacher returned to the front of the room. "Enough!" he said firmly, and the class quieted. Class continued.

Len sat with DROID for lunch again under the same tree. Kotaine remained expressionless as usual. Len was laughing and telling the rest of the girls about her brave episode in math class.

"Wah, Komori-chan, you're so cool!" Hatsune squealed. Kotaine looked up. "I just said what I was thinking. I've known the quadratic formula for years now. And my headphones aren't as padded as you think they are," she said as she took off her headphones and passed them around. Yowane almost dropped them. "Geez, these are HEAVY!" she complained. Kotaine didn't answer.

Len pulled up in his motorcycle just as Kotaine reached the sidewalk after school. He took off his helmet and looked around. Kotaine had got out of school late for some unknown reason, allowing Len to finish his session with Hatsune before he put his plan into action since there was no one around. He tossed Kotaine a helmet, which she caught with no difficulty. He gestured to the seat behind him. "Have some free time? I have something I'd like to show you," he said invitingly. Kotaine raised an eyebrow. "I trust you're not gonna take me somewhere weird?" she said to him. Len laughed. "Now why would I do that?" he asked her as she sat down behind him and held onto his shoulders. They sped off to the west part of town where all the restaurants were. He drove through the traffic and down to the lake shore, where he drove along the road heading out of town. Len stopped the motorcycle off the road at a spot on the lake and dismounted, holding the bike steady for Kotaine. She got off too and took off her helmet. "I've always wanted a motorcycle," she said dreamily, a little hint of a smile on her face. Len smiled at her. "You should smile more often," he encouraged. "It suits you." He took her hand and led her further down the shore. He stopped after a few paces and pointed. The sun was setting over the lake, a big, orange disk melting into the water and lighting up the sky with all its splendor. "The most interesting thing," Len told Kotaine, "is that the water doesn't reflect the sun at all. It just keeps its royal blue color." She nodded, looking out onto the water. They sat down and watched the sun's journey together until it completely disappeared from view and the sky became dark. Len turned to Kotaine, waiting to see her reaction. She just sat there, knees bent, arms folded on top, chin resting on her arms. Her eyes were distant, but other than that she showed no reaction. Len got up and stretched. He looked at his watch, which read eight PM. "It's late," he said to the girl on the ground. "I should drive you home." He held out his hand and Kotaine reached up and took it, but she accidentally pulled a little too hard, or Len wasn't giving much effort in pulling her up (ahem), and Len fell on top of her, straddling her between his legs. Their faces were centimeters away and Kotaine stared up at Len, no emotion in her dark blue eyes. Len looked surprised at first, but then smiled seductively. "Do you really want it that bad?" he whispered to her, and leant in to kiss her.

Suddenly Len was pushed, hard, and he fell off of Kotaine, whose arms were already following through. She propped herself up and looked down at Len sternly. "No, you perv, I do not," she said firmly, and got up. She walked toward the motorcycle and tossed Len a helmet. "Are we going or not?" she asked, back still turned. Len got up as well, over his shock of being rejected. He grabbed the helmet out of the air and mounted the motorcycle. Kotaine was already seated. "Yeah, we are," Len said as he revved the engine and drove off. He drove all the way back to Kotaine's shop downtown, feeling the warmth of Kotaine's body all the way.

**Waah, don't kill me for making Komori unwilling to be raped by Len! So anyway, the characters are based on a fundamental fact: they all live alone and work their own shops in their free time. They don't have parents 'cause they're ROBOTS, people! **

**I used Google Translate for Komori's text, so it may not be exact. Also, I really don't know if the no reflection thingy is possible; I just made it up because Len is orange-ish yellow and Komori is dark blue and the metaphor worked nicely. Also, I couldn't come up with anything other than the quadratic formula because I'm bad at math, so don't kill me pleeeease! Also, if you don't kill me, please review! X3 Chou-chan**

**LOL when I looked up the suggested replacement words for "Kotaine" on SpellCheck, the first one was "cocaine"…**


	3. Kon no SAFFRON

The school was abuzz with chatter about the rave after school. Every year, the student council hosted a dance. All students were forced to come and dress according to the theme, which the student council also decided. This year, the dance was to be held at an abandoned roller skating rink and the theme was a rave. There would be popular music, slow dances, an arcade, and a concession stand. It was going to be a blast, but Len wouldn't be able to slow dance with anyone in order to hide all his affairs. Len sighed during class. This was going to be another boring dance. Well, at least the theme is interesting, he thought. He remembered last year's with a shudder; ballroom dancing. He remembered how hectic it was, everyone dancing to pop music while wearing ball gowns and suits. Several people had fallen down and been sent to the ER!

He looked over at Kotaine who was doodling again. This time it was a T-shirt design that read "putting out fire with gasoline". Clever. Len turned his head and looked out the window, the spring breeze throwing sakura petals into the air. It was only yesterday that he had brought Kotaine to the lakeshore got rejected and Kotaine seemed fine, like nothing happened. He also got over it, although it was still surprising to him. Today she was wearing a regular school jacket on top of a ripped T-shirt, which lay on top of a fishnet shift. Her skirt was made of the same material as the jacket and was really short. It had several cloth flowers on one side and a bunch of chains on the other. Instead of her combat boots, she wore thigh-length fishnet stockings and black skateboarding sneakers. Her headphones were around her neck as usual. Her hair was pulled into two short, spiky pigtails.

At lunch, Kotaine gave everyone a copy of her programming plan for the new song for verification. The other girls oohed and aahed and approved of the music without hesitation. "You're a genius, Komori," Hatsune bubbled. Kotaime shrugged. "I've been doing this for a long time; what do you expect?" she answered. Len spoke up. "May I see a copy?" Kotaine reached acroos the circle and handed him a sheet. "The Catalyst" was the title. A bunch of pencil markings and notes and symbols that Len couldn't begin to understand swarmed across the page over the music. Len pretended to get it and handed the paper back. "Well," he began. "Is everyone looking forward to the dance?"

The girls immediately started describing the outfit they were each going to wear, even though Len wasn't really interested in that stuff. How drab and boring, he told himself.

"So, what're you gonna wear, Komori?" Yowane asked her friend. Kotaine shrugged. "Haven't thought about it," she replied through a mouthful of onigiri. "I'll probably just grab something in my store." The girls all oohed and aahed some more. Apparently they were so shallow that the mere thought of an outfit chosen in a hurry struck them speechless. Len sighed. He wasn't sure how much shallowness he could stand…

_The Rave_

"Waah! So cool!" the DROID girls shouted above the blaring music. There were neon lights that lit up the dark room nicely, and the walls were filled with graffiti. It was the ultimate place for a rave. Len looked around. He was dressed in a slim fitting, black leather, zip-up turtleneck vest and jeans. A Hurley baseball cap sat sideways on his head and he had put on a spiked leather wristband. He took a look at the other girls.

Hatsune wore a strapless black top that hung around her slim frame and draped by her butt. The rim of the top was dotted with teal studs that thickened on the right side. She wore ripped black jeans underneath and teal-studded black high heels. She wore her hair as usual, but she had put on an excessive amount of mascara and eyeliner.

He looked Meiko over. She was wearing a red corset that had silver chains for ribbons crisscrossing down the middle. This was accompanied by a red plaid miniskirt, which had a shiny black leather strip at the top, making the cloth fan out below. Her shoots were dark red boots like the ones she usually wore. She wore a black clip in the shape of a star in her hair, but instead of Miku's heavy eyeliner, she wore lots of shiny red lipgloss.

Megurine was also dressed up in a black tee that she'd cut the shoulders off of. The tee had digital design on it. When the other girls asked her where she bought it, she replied that it was from Kotaine's shop. She had on pale pink overalls that she'd cut the top off of to leave only the straps. She'd also cut the pants to make them super short. In additon, her arms were wrapped in pink and black stripped cloth. She wore pink basketball sneakers. She didn't have any additional makeup on, although she wore a fedora and her hair in along ponytail.

Len could tell that Yowane hadn't put that much thought into her appearance. She'd thrown on a dark grey V-neck top, but where the sleeves were supposed to be was lilac fishnet. It looked kinda cool, actually. Under that, she had on a pair of grey wash jeans with chains and black stilettos. Her hair remained in the same hairdo, and she also didn't have any makeup on.

Rin had decided to dress like guy, so she had put on a bright neon baggy jacket with the hood up, black skinny jeans, and a Hurley hat, whose rim was a little crooked. She wore yellow basketball shoes. Len thought she looked cute, with her grinning her perky little grin.

He looked around at the throngs of people dancing in the roller rink. He hadn't seen Kotaine since school and he was interested to see what she would act like at the dance. He left the DROID girls, who were too busy obsessing over each other's outfits to notice his disappearance. He pushed through the crowd lining the skating rink, looking for Kotaine, since she probably wouldn't be on the dance floor. After going halfway around the edge of the rink, he saw the black-and-blue haired girl sitting on the ground where it wasn't crowded, in the same position she was after watching the sunset. He noticed her outfit and breathed.

Even though it was a simple concept, Kotaine's outfit was sexier by far than any of the other girls'. She wore a dress not unlike a ballerina tutu. It was made of black satin and it had a simple, strapless bodice with a straight hem. It had two stitching lines running down the bodice from each breast, like most strapless gowns. At the hips, several layers of black mesh sprang outward in thick layers. Although the skirt was only a foot long and it came down to Kotaine's thigh and the mesh ringed out only a few inches from her body, the layers were so dense that it looked like scrunched up satin. She wore dark blue lace tights that complemented her legs nicely and a necklace made of lots of dark blue metal on a chain. But the highlight of the entire outfit was that she wore goth accessories: a black suede basball cap over her loose hair, a pair of knee-length black combat boots, and several silver studed black leather wristbands of assorted widths on both hands. She also wore a decorative dark blue metal bangle on her right bicep. All these factors combined into one outfit made Kotaine's outfit extremely sexy, and Len ate it all up. He was just about to walk to her and call her name when he spotted a boy, tall and lanky, shoulder length black hair falling over his eyes just so, muscular arms exposed by his black button down shirt whose sleeves he'd torn off, long legs in a pair of casual cut black jeans. He was sitting beside her, talking to the expressionless girl, gesturing with his hands, like he was trying to convince Kotaine of something. Suddenly, Len saw her do something he'd never ever dream of her doing: she threw back her head and laughed. Since the music was so loud, he couldn't hear what it sounded like, but Kotaine was laughing her head off. She clutched her stomach, eyes squeezed shut and tearing up, body rocking with laughter. Len saw her cover her mouth with a hand as she laughed some more. He stood there, staring, partially hidden by the undulating blob of ravers, not believing his eyes. Kotaine Komori, who gave him less than fifteen glances over a span of three days, was laughing.

Then Len felt a pang of jealousy. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Someone else was progressing with Kotaine faster than he was. Kotaine had stopped laughing hysterically, but she was still giggling, and talking to the guy in black. She laughed some more, and waved to him as he got up and left. Len walked forward, trying to smile and hide his jealousy. Kotaine was still laughing when she noticed him.

"Oh, hi Kagamine," she said, trying to stop laughing. Len sat down next to her. "I've never seen you laugh before, what's so funny?" he asked in a friendly manner. Kotaine burst out laughing again. It was full of energy, like a person jumping rope, exuberant, yet nice to listen to. She doubled over and straightened herself out again, still giggling. "There's this guy named Zaito, and he keep on asking me to be his girlfriend," she said to Len. Her eyes got a faraway look in them. "Ahh, even though I always refuse him, he keeps pestering me about all the things he'll do for me. This time, he told me that he'd bring me to his bed!" She burst out laughing again, clapping loudly. Len was mortified. He tried to regain his composure, but the weird look on his face wouldn't go away. "Could you imagine? Me, in bed?" Kotaine asked heartily. That got Len's foxy smile back on his face. I sure could, he thought.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the middle of the dance floor. It sounded a lot like…

"Haku!" Kotaine exclaimed in alarm. She jumped up and ran toward the middle of the roller rink, jumping clean over the small wall that separated the dance floor from the regular party area. A crowd had gathered around the center, where the scream had come from. Len ran after Kotaine and pushed through the crowd in a frenzy. When he got to the center, he paled.

The same guy who threatened Kotaine in the hallway was trying to kiss Yowane, who was pushing him back with all her might, but the bully was too strong for her and was steadily leaning in. Yowane had turned her head to the side, trying to avoid kissing him, but Len could tell that she would soon be overpowered. Megurine, Rin, and Hatsune were trying to get to their friend, but several of the guy's friends were jostling them. He's drunk, he realized, as he recognized the red, loopy face.

"HEY! BEEF BAKA!"

Everyone turned at the sound Kotaine's voice. She stood in front of the bully, fists clenched, face stern. "Let Haku go, won't cha?" she said in a low voice. "Just getting touched by you is enough to give anyone a mental breakdown!" The crowd oohed. The DROID girls stopped struggling along with Beef Baka's friends. The big guy laughed arrogantly and pushed Yowane into the crowd. Len caught her and held her in his arms, like he was really worried about her (which of course, he wasn't, only partially worried). "Hey, you okay, Yowane?" he said in a semi-fake worried voice. Yowane's eyes were watery. "Too…close…to…kissing…that gross…guy…" she stammered, and then fainted. Hatsune, Meiko, and Rin ran to him, nervously asking if she was all right. Len gave Yowane to them and told them to soak a towel in cold water and put it on her forhead. They rushed off. Len snickered and turned back to Kotaine. Girls these days were all so fragile, weren't they?

Beef Baka cracked his knuckles loudly and grinned maniacally. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time now, Kotaine Komori!" he boasted. Kotaine made a show of putting on her headphones, which she produced from the folds of her dress. "Oh?" she droned, raising a lazy eyebrow. "You've been losing sleep over a little girl like me? How manly." The crowed oohed again. Len snickered again. Watching this match was going to be fun…

**Hai, another chapter done! So time for outfit credits! I pulled ideas from different sources…**

**Miku: My friend at camp who offered to wear anything for the dance. We gave her a cute top like the one I mentioned here, but it didn't have the blue studs. **

**Meiko: I went on Hot Topic's website and searched the catalogue. X3**

**Luka: There's this well-known fanart of Yoruichi from BLEACH where she has on a similar outfit. I thought of the suspenders myself.**

**Haku: A top from Hot Topic's online catalogue!**

**Rin: A guy in my grade was wearing this neon yellow hoodie to school one day and I thought it would suit Rin…**

**Komori (angels singing): There's this Korean girls' group named Girls' Generation and for their redoing of K$sha's "Run Devil Run" PV, they dressed up in three different outfits. One of them was a metallic color paleted rich clothes theme, so this woman named Sunny put on a ballerina tutu and a black baseball cap, with all the accessories I mentioned. IT WAS SHEER AWESOMENESS THANK YOU SUNNY!**

**Note: "Beef Baka" is not made of beef. I just thought it would be unoriginal to call him "Beef Brain".**

**Review please! X3 Chou-chan **


	4. Kon no CINNAMON

_Beef Baka cracked his knuckles loudly and grinned maniacally. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time now, Kotaine Komori!" he boasted. Kotaine made a show of putting on her headphones, which she produced from the folds of her dress. "Oh?" she droned, raising a lazy eyebrow. "You've been losing sleep over a little girl like me? How manly." The crowed oohed again. Len snickered again. Watching this match was going to be fun…_

The rave had turned into a duel between Beef Baka and Kotaine in a split second. This is gonna get interesting, Len thought. He looked over the crowd at the DROID girls, who were clustered around the fainted Haku at a table in the snack bar. So naïve, he thought, as if a kiss from a guy you don't like is enough to do permanent damage. He turned back to Kotaine. Compared to the other girls, Kotaine had backbone. She'd already beat Beef Baka once, and she'd do it again.

"Bastard, Haku was an innocent bystander," she said firmly. Even though she didn't sound like it, Len could tell that she was really pissed. "Your friend is kinda cute though," the big bully said. Kotaine's eyes narrowed. "You don't lay a single cell on her, you hear, Beef Baka?" she said in a low voice. The boy laughed. "My name is Taizuma Aro, okay Kotaine-chan?" Kotaine took off her headphones, swishing her hair, and hung it around her neck. She then folded her arms. "You know what, Beef Baka? I don't give a damn," she told him. The crowd oohed for the third time.

Taizuma's face turned red, prompting his goons to attack Kotaine simultaneously. She deftly delivered a couple of well-pointed chops, and the boys staggered back, too injured and scared to attack again. Taizuma spit into the crowd, making a few people scatter. He cracked his knuckles, gritting his teeth. "Since you won't come after me…"he lunged at her. Kotaine and Len both stiffened at the same time. Kotaine wouldn't be able to dodge, or else some spectators would take the punch. She extended her arm at just the right time, pushed Taizuma's arm halfway around his body, turned to the right 360 degrees, and hit him in the head with her bent elbow, sending him sideways. It was done too slowly to be a serious injury, but the heavyweight boy stumbled around, holding his head. "_KIISAMA_!" he shouted and charged her again, fist drawn back. However, Kotaine was in the middle of the ring, so when he punched, she crumpled herself into a ball so when Taizuma charged over her, she was in between his legs. She kicked upward as she had done before, hitting his crotch. The crowd oohed again, sympathetic for the guy. His faced was twisted with pain and he doubled over, holding his wounded private parts. But he still wouldn't give up, and within a few minutes got up, face green, and charged the girl yet again. Kotaine sighed. "You're getting even more carless than you already were," she mumbled, and sidestepped the incoming freight train and jabbed him right shoulder with two fingers. He crumpled to the floor, hold his shoulder as if were broken, weeping like a baby. Kotaine stood behind him, back facing his. She rolled her head around and spoke to the audience: "The good thing about pressure points is that they do more than a punch in the face and you touch less than half the surface area of your opponent's body too." Everyone nodded.

She turned around fully, placing her hands on her hips. "If you're smart, you'll never come anywhere near me or my friends again. _Wakatta da yo?_"

Taizuma nodded. Kotaine turned and walked out of the "arena" to check on Haku, who had woken up. The crowd parted as she walked through. There was a stunned silence for a brief second, then the crowd started conversing loudly with one another, all rushing to Taizuma to jeer at him. Len fought the rush and walked over to the DROID girls. Yowane was sitting up, wiping her face with the paper towel, as if to rid her skin of all traces of Taizuma. She noticed him approaching and stood up. "Thank you for catching me, Kagamine-kun," she bowed. "I would've gotten hurt if you hadn't." Len nodded. "No problem, Yowane-san." She smiled up at Len and he almost flashed his foxy smile. Finally, progress, he thought.

If you had looked at a satellite photo of the roller rink a few minutes after the rave ended, it would've looked like gray liquid was spilling out of the building. People mostly lived in the downtown district, but there were a few people who owned restaurants or post offices, so you had some people going to the north sector, too. Len saw Kotaine walking out and ran to catch up with her. "Hey, Kotaine," he said. Kotaine looked at him and nodded. Len still hadn't forgotten before, when she'd been laughing her head off. Now she seemed completely normal.

"Anyway, I really like your outfit. It's sexy," Len told her. Kotaine shrugged. "I just whipped it together, no big deal. As for the sexy pert, it fits the bill." Len nodded. "Oh, yeah," he remembered something. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kotaine kept walking. "I used to stick up for a lot of people. So a lot of people wanted to beat me up. They'd gang up on me and for a long time, they always overpowered me. But over time, I learned some useful moves from recognizing their weaknesses. Now no one messes with me." Kotaine looked over her shoulder at him, as if to say "including you". Len stared at her. "How'd you become the DJ for DRIOD?" he asked. Kotaine raised an eyebrow. "You're curious today," she noted, and answered his question. "I found a new set of gear once in an alleyway, completely abandoned. I hooked it up at my place and pretty soon I learned how to work 'em. I worked with several bands before, but none as good as DROID. When the girls found me, I was friendless in school, an outcast. But they've been pretty nice to me, even though I know they're only so to keep me in the band. Without me, they'd probably be screwed. I feel quite special." At "special" she cracked a grin. Len gulped. "What?" she whined. "You told me smiling suited me." Len nodded nervously. "Ah, y-yeah," he swallowed. "How did you get such a good fashion sense?" he asked. Kotaine gave a small smile. "What a compliment! It comes natural to me, I guess." She sighed suddenly. "I wish I had brought my board with me," she pouted as she turned into a dark alley. Len was surprised. "Why-why are we going into a dark alley, Kotaine?" he asked her. The city was dangerous enough without dark alleys. She looked over her shoulder again. "This is the route I always take; it's shorter, and I have a friend with me," she droned lazily.

"You consider me a friend, Kotaine?" Len asked, surprised. Kotaine turned around and poked him in the chest teasingly, bending over at the hips. She stood up and drew her index finger under his chin and leaned in close so their faces were only a few centimeters away from touching. Len blushed. He realized he was getting attracted to this girl. That was bad.

"Anyone who can talk to me and not get beat up is my friend, Len-kun," she said in a low voice. He looked into her eyes, pools of dark blue water that locked out people from seeing into her soul. "And you can just call me 'Komori'." Len couldn't take it anymore. He took advantage of the wall and a dumpster and slammed his right arm into the wall, trapping Komori. She backed up in alarm, back against the brick. Her eyes were filled with worry. Len leaned into the frightened girl so that his face was next to hers, mouth by her ear, and his right leg in between hers. "You say you couldn't imagine yourself in bed, Komori?" he whispered to her. Komori was trapped. Since Len was her friend, she couldn't harm him, but she couldn't let him seduce her either. She smiled weakly. "Are you really going to do me in an alleyway?" she asked him. Len smiled evilly and moved his head so he could see her face. "That depends," he mused, and kissed her. He could tell that Komori was struggling, but he was taken by the softness of her lips. He broke away and leant in again, caressing her lips, biting them, licking them, forcing moans out of Komori. He kissed her again, and this time tried for her tongue. But her teeth were firmly sealed shut. It took a great deal of strength in order to pry them open, and when he did, an amazing flavor came into his mouth, unlike any other girl he'd ever kissed. He pushed against Komori, thirsting for more when she roughly pushed him away, panting, saliva running down her chin.

"Don't do that, Len," she muttered to him. "I don't want to do it." Len straightened up. "At least let me kiss you know and then," he frowned. "You'd be a good one if you wanted to." Komori also straightened up and brushed herself off. She realigned her baseball cap. "I shouldn't wear stuff like this," she said. "It turns you on too easily." Len grinned peevishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, couldn't help myself…" to enough of you, he finished silently. He followed Komori to rest of the way to her shop in silence. As he waved goodbye to her, he could've sworn he saw her blushing.

_Special: Komori's POV! X3_

Komori leaned against the door to her shop, closing it with a _thud_. She stood there for who knows how long, trembling, covering her mouth with her hand. She'd almost been RAPED, in the alleyways she'd wandered so frequently into as a child. Not only that, but by Len Kagamine, the most popular guy in the school. Not that she treated Len differently. She didn't have a shit about popularity. It was all a big farce to her, along with makeup, cute animals, and Hawaii. But as soon and she'd met Len, he'd talked to her in a way that no one else had. Sure, he was a player, she could tell be his actions and manners, but he treated her like she was a human being. Even among Punk Goths, she'd been feared and shunned. Luckily it didn't hurt business; lots of punks who set foot in her store tried to avoid her. But Len had treated her like he did the rest of DROID. The only girl in the band who was actually her friend was Haku; the rest were just acting friendly. Sure, she could tell that they were impressed by her skills and looked up to her, but never as a friend. But back to Len.

She could tell that he had a really craving for women when she'd first set eyes on him during lunch that day. But she'd noticed that over time, he'd become more attracted to _her_. This was bad. Even though her personality was fool-proof against being scared, if there was anything she was afraid of, it was sex. That's why she always fought so hard to ensure no one had their way with her.

But that willpower was wavering with every little step Len took to come closer to her. She also felt as though she was falling for Len, but she couldn't allow him to rule her. She suspected that he'd already taken over Meiko, Miku, and Luka. Rin was his sister, and he was now trying to go after Haku. She sighed in relief. Haku, despite her weak appearance, was actually just as frantic as Komori about keeping her virginity. Actually, Haku actually hated Len because she had also figured out what Len had done to the members of DROID, but couldn't expose him. All three girls, plus Rin, would be crushed.

Komori stood up and walked up the stairs to her apartment, a small space for a growing girl, but good enough. It was surprisingly colorful for a punk; it was painted white with wall-wide windows. Cloth lamps hung from the ceiling in awkward shapes, lit up by multicolored lightbulbs that Komori has made herself. She ducked under the strings of bead that acted as her door and looked around her room. One entire wall was cork, allowing her to pin up drawings as she saw fit. There was a white desk in the corner, large enough to store her messiness, a computer sitting amidst the carnage. Half of the left and back walls were taken away to reveal windows, looking out over the front of the store. Komori sat on her bead, a queen-sized elm frame from IKEA and a colorful bedspread that she'd designed herself. The only thing dark blue was the fuzzy rug on the floor. She sighed and unzipped her dress, walking toward the bathroom on the opposite side of the window, a conjoined space with sliding doors which she usually left open. She stepped into the shower, a glass box, and stood under the water for several minutes. She washed herself and stepped out. She dried her slim body, put on her TokiDoki © pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went to bed, wondering if Len would ever overpower her and have his way…

**So, as you can see through the architecture of her apartment (I got the ideas from various books), Komori is actually quite perky. I actually don't know how long this series will go on…ah! I forgot to mention in the last chapter! Zaito is Kaito's evil twin, like Hatsune and Zatsune. Just imagine Kaito with black and red hair! **

**X3 Chou-chan**


	5. Kon no GINGER

The next day at school was filled with alert and the atmosphere was tense. Komori was trying to avoid Len, Taizuma was trying to avoid all the DROID girls, and Haku was trying to avoid Len, for some weird reason he couldn't figure out. She couldn't possibly have figured out that he'd seduced all the other DROID girls, could she?

Today, Komori was wearing black leather biker gloves with blue studs, a long, flowing black tee with studs ringing the sleeves and blue rose motif under her school jacket-vest, black ripped legging jeans with studs, and ankle boots. With of course, her headphones around her neck. Len noticed that today's outfit was a little retro than most days. He nervously awaited math class while he put on his school shoes near the front hallway, and English class always past by slowly. Great. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't had sex in three days, which was strange for him. He'd been so busy thinking about Komori that he'd stopped all his other affairs, and honestly, he didn't want to hang out with the other girls anymore. Since he'd fallen for Komori, he didn't need them anymore, but he would have to find a way to break up with them…

Math class finally came and Komori was drawing again. She'd drawn out five electric guitar bodies, labeled them "Miku", "Meiko", "Luka", and "Rin", and drew elaborate designs on them, probably for decals. He had to remember that Yowane played drums, too. She had already started on the drawing before class started, so halfway through the class, she switched papers. She then proceeded to draw a girl with long, straight hair, in profile, holding an umbrella. It was cropped off so that you could only see her head and her shoulders, and her face was turned away. Komori drew a bunch of roses as the border, wrote "Love hurts" in the upper left hand corner, and drew a single tear running down the girl's face. She flipped it over and was just in the middle of writing down a slogan that began "BLOOD is thick than WATER, but-" when the bell rang and the students had to go to PE.

They were playing dodgeball today, the teams a mixture of boys and girls alike. Usually it was just boys versus girls, during the few times they played together. Odd. Anyway, Len was on a team with Meiko, Yowane, and Komori. He eyed their PE uniforms: red underwear-cut spandex and a white baggy shirt tucked in. They all looked nice, Len had to admit, with their different body shapes. When the game began, balls of different sizes and color whizzed from team to team, shouts and battle cries erupting into the air. Len stayed a few feet to the side of Komori, while Meiko stood to his side and Yowane stood to her side. They concentrated on the game, ducking, catching, throwing. They were all able to get a few people out, but soon Meiko was hit and she ran to the sidelines. Len suddenly became aware that Komori didn't have a ball and shouted "Komori!", and threw her his. She caught it and used it to deflect an incoming ball just in time, which sailed into the air and landed neatly in Len's hands. "Love is thicker than both of them!" she shouted back. The finishing phrase to the slogan, Len realized, and smiled.

It was lunch, and Len raced down to the usual tree, but when he got there, only Hatsune, Meiko, and Megurine sat there. He sat down. "Where's everyone?" he asked, but Meiko cleared her throat. "Len, who do you like the best out of the three of us? Or have you fallen for Komori-chan?" Len startled back. Hatsune spoke up. "We've discussed our dealings with you and we think that the one you really like is Komori," she said. Len straightened up and ate some of his onigiri. "You guys aren't mad?" he asked. Hatsune and Megurine shrugged. "It's no big deal, really; if those are your true feelings, we accept them, if it'll make you happy," Megurine told him, which made Len feel crummy, despite himself. Meiko shrugged as well. "I was going out with Kaito at the same time, so I don't really mind." Len huffed. Despite being really quite shallow, these girls were nice. He decided that hanging out with them wasn't that bad, actually. He nodded. "I suppose I have got a crush on Komori," he admitted. Just then, Rin, Komori, and Yowane walked over. "We've gotten a spot in the recording studio for our new song, as you asked, Miku," Rin announced. Hatsune looked over at Len and winked. "Good," she told them. "Now sit your butts down and eat. You all must be really hungry!"

That night, Megurine decided to hold a party at her house to congratulate Komori for beating Taizuma up. There was really no reason, so everyone thought she just wanted to host a party, but they went along with it. After school, all the DROID girls plus Len went over to Megurine's place, got a few packages of ramune along the way, sat down, and played card games, ordered pizza, and watched a movie. It was really fun, with everyone in a circle, even Komori, playing stupid poker, ERS, and so on in Megurine's bedroom. When they went home at seven, Komori and Len walked home together, silent most of the way. Len noticed, in the spot that he'd kissed her, Komori looked over at it, eyes dreamy. He quickly pinned her against the same spot in the same way upon seeing this. "What, you want more?" he whispered to her, and caressed her lips with his finger. "No," she said, "it's just that-"

Len bent and trailed his tongue up her warm neck, making Komori stiffen. "Didn't you say this was going to happen 'once in a while'?" she asked him. He looked into her eyes. "I can't help myself, you know," he said softly, and kissed her. He felt the same warm sensation and this time, it took less effort to force her teeth open. He kissed her more hungrily, wanting more, and was just about to wrap his arms around her when Komori pushed back. She folded her arms. "Okay, you got what you wanted, so let's go home and finish the homework we both know we have," she said. She shrugged her black messenger bag back on and continued walking. Len caught up to her and they again walked in silence back to their shops.

The next day was Saturday and Rin and Len spent the morning at home, sitting in their shared bedroom on their beds with their laptops and homework, helping each other from across the room. It helped get the job done faster, and it was pretty fun too, so they were done by midday. Len bought takeout from a little shop near their music store and brought it up to their apartment. He then got on his laptop and searched:

"固体音 蝙蝠"

"Kotaine Komori"

…in the directory for shop owners. He came up to her store's website, Studz, and looked at the online catalogue. There was an impressive number of designs, so the store must be really popular. Hmm, he thought to himself, and closed the laptop.

On Monday, Komori was wearing a blue and black stripped cotton vest hoodie, black fingerless fishnet gloves, with assorted spiked bracelets, a pair of school pants that she'd cropped to make super short, blue and black stripped tights, and her combat boots, with, of course, her headphones over her neck. She'd switched out her earrings for new ones; a skull, a lace hoop, and studs. Len looked her over in math class, wishing he could have more than just kissing from her. The other girls from DROID had left him alone after their little talk at lunch on Friday so he could concentrate on Komori. She was in the middle of writing up new programming instructions for a new song when the teacher pounced on her again.

"Kotaine! What are the first twenty digits of pi?" he shouted across the classroom.

Without looking up, Komori answered in a similarly loud voice: "3.14159265358979323846."

The teacher nodded. "Good," he said, and continued on with class.

They had a pop quiz in the last fifteen minutes of class. Len answered all the questions correctly without much effort, as did Komori. At lunch, she shared her digital programming with the rest of DROID, who all agreed, like last time. At one point during lunch, a yellow and black butterfly came flying over, and Komori put a little chunk of cantaloupe on her outstretched finger. The butterfly landed on it and started eating it, and she held it out for everyone to see. As the bell rang, she set the cantaloupe on the ground and left the butterfly.

That day, after school, Len took Komori on his motorcycle and they went around, visiting the DROID girls, who were working in their shops. As they passed by, they'd stop, go inside, and chat for a little while. They visited Hatsune's smoothie shop, "Swirl", Megurine's fashion shop, "Luka Luka Boutique", his and Rin's music store, "Beat$", Yowane's random school supplies store, "Notebooks, Pencils, Randomness, Oh My!", and Meiko's candy store "Eye Candy". When they reached Komori's store, "Studz", Len dropped her off and watched her open up, and then he left.

That night, it was Len's turn to get the groceries, so he walked to the grocery store, owned by Gakupo. On the way there, he passed by Studz, which was still open, and saw Zaito talking to Komori. The flare of jealousy hit him again. When he reached the store, he bought some milk, eggs, bak choi, pork, nori, beef, and oranges, and went to the checkout counter where Gakupo was working. "Hey, Len!" he waved. "I heard you're hooking up with Komori, huh?" Len grinned. "Okay, Gakupo, how many people know about it?" Gakupo shrugged. "Maybe about half of the grade," he said. "Which can also mean your fangirls…"

Len gulped. Half the grade, which meant all of the girls, was in his fanclub. He received a bunch of spam emails daily from girls who had somehow gotten a hold on his email and sent him mushy love letters. He didn't read any of them. Sometimes they'd be clever enough to title the email "Homework question", but Len was smart enough to delete all the emails from girls outside of DROID, because none of them were actually questions about homework.

Len thanked Gakupo for the newsbit and left, carrying two bags full of groceries. He passed by Studz again, which was now closed, the inside dark and empty. Since this was the hour where no one was on the streets, he stopped for a minute and looked up at Komori's room, which was usually dark when he passed by. He could see Komori in her room, a mixture of color and white light glowing in the night. She was in a blue cami and black cotton pajama pants, with a yellow towel thrown carelessly over her head, probably to dry her hair off. She had a stick of chocolate pocky in her mouth and seemed to be tacking up something on her wall.

Len stared at Komori from the sidewalk, He'd never seen her when she was so casual before. Komori was too focused on her work to notice him, and Len liked it that way. This was just too good an opportunity to-

"Hey! You're Kagamine Len, right?" a voice said from behind him. Len turned around and saw the boy named Zaito. He nodded. "You must be Zaito! Komori talks about you a lot."

Zaito laughed. "You too," he said brightly. He held up his index finger in a friendly gesture. "I've come here with a little bet in mind. You game?" After receiving a shrug from Len, he put his hands on his waist, and announced, "The first one to take away Komori's virginity wins!" like it was the most mundane thing in the world. Len felt shock flash across his face. Not only did Zaito just meet him, but Len knew how girls always thought their virginity was a big deal, and here he was talking about it like it was a bowl of ramen. "I think that would end in a draw…" he started, but Zaito cut him off. "Since you and I are both going for the same thing already, she'll ultimately do it with the one she loves most, right?" he said.

"All right, I accept your challenge," Len said. Zaito nodded and disappeared. When Len turned back to Komori's shop, she was standing, palm pressed to the glass, staring at him like she'd heard everything. She winked at him, and he blew her a mocking kiss. She turned bright red and nervously chomped on her pocky. And just like that, Komori and Len communicated with gestures, the vibes of the city humming in the air.

**Sorry it took so long! My dad has put a time limit on my computer so I can't use it after ten PM X'O… I moved the spacing to 1.5, so this should make it easier for you all to read! X3 Chou-chan**


	6. Kon no MUSTARD

Komori was absent to school on Wednesday, and no one knew why. No one had parents to call and say their child was absent because of this and that, so Len was worried about her as he walked into math class. The seat next to him was empty, and Len found the feeling a little strange. When class started, the teacher, Kuroyanagi-sensei, spoke at the front of the room.

"I have just received an email from Kotaine Komori, stating that she has a fever and would not want anyone at school to catch it. She also requests if a classmate could please bring her notes and homework to her shop, Studz, after school," he announced. "Who is willing to do that?"

Len looked around. No one had raised their hand. He sighed and raised his hand. He heard several girls growl in anger and turn to him, their theories about Komori confirmed. Len winced in disgust. Stupid fangirls, he thought, always hell-bent on making me theirs and theirs alone! He thought of Meiko, Hatsune, and Megurine. At least _they _were understanding and kind. Not like all the normal girls, who mand Len want to kick a tree. They were so shallow all the time like their lives depended on it!

At lunch, Len shared the news with DROID, who all immediately started fretting over Komori's health. Suddenly Megurine said that she was in Komori's English, Geography, and History classes, and that she was responsible for bringing her all the homework from her three classes. Len told her that he would help her carry English homework, since Math didn't give much and there were a lot of materials for English. Hatsune spoke up and said that she was in her Japanese class and would also come with them to deliver homework. Since Megurine also had her own motorcycle, she would take Hatsune to Studz, while Len took his motorcycle at the same time. "It's decided!" Hatsune cheered energetically.

"Hey, Megurine, Miku," Len greeted them in front of Studz. "Haven't seen you two in a while." It was four o' ten in the afternoon, ten minutes after school had ended. Len held a stack of books a foot tall of assorted lengths. Megurine and Hatsune stepped onto the sidewalk, each holding their own stacks. "Haha, very funny," they said at once. Len smirked and turned toward the door, but it was locked and the inside of the store was locked. He noticed a slip of paper under the door. "Hmm, what's this?" he said, and bent to pick it up.

申し訳ありませんが重荷になることのために、メールボックスの蓋を持ち上げる。小さな長方形のデバイス側に接続する必要があります。プレス親指スキャナと2階に来る。

Sorry for being a burden, but lift up the lid of the mailbox. There should be a rectangular device attached to the underside. Press your thumb to the scanner and come upstairs.

"Hmmm…" Len said, and found the small device. There was a cut rectangle beside the scanner, about the size of a…

The scanner glowed green when Len pressed his thumb to the plastic, and the small rectangle swung open to reveal an ordinary key. He took it, and the trapdoor closed. He closed the mailbox flap, and fitted the key into the shop's doorknob, unlocking the door. The trio went inside and closed the door after them. Len locked it shut.

"Woah…" Hatsune breathed. Komori's apartment was amazing! Once coming up the platform stairs and stepping up into the aspen wood floor, the opposite wall was a giant window, looking out onto the backside of the store. Sunlight shone in, and lighted up the walls. Most of them were painted white, but some of them were painted a bright neon color. To the left side of the window stood a tall lantern floor lamp. A dining table stood to the right side, under a small crystal chandelier. A small wall stood behind that, a small rectangle carved out, holding several flowers in vases, revealing the retro kitchen. To the left side, a door-sized hole had been cut in the wall to reveal another room. It held a laundry machine, a closet, and a shoe rack. "In here!" a voice called from a room in the far right corner of the room. Len snapped out of his awed trance and he, Megurine, and Hatsune walked a brightly multicolored curtain of bead, marking another door/hole in the wall. They held aside the beads for each other and walked through with their books in their arms. They gaped at the room they'd just entered.

A girl wearing lots of long bead necklaces and a white flowing dress was painted falling backward on the wall. The left wall was entirely corkboard, upon which Komori had tacked up hundreds of drawings. The left side of it had been taken away, along with half of the wall with the door to reveal another giant window which looked out onto the front side of the city. There were two plush, modern chairs arranged in front of the big window. In the corner where the corkboard and painted wall met, there was a white orthogonal desk lining the corkboard wall, a little bit of it rounding the corner and running along the other wall. A white laptop, a printer, and a scanner sat side by side along the wall, surrounded by piles of disorganized papers. A row of giant cooking pans lined the other wall's desk, holding tons of art supplies. A black office chair was pushed into the desk. On the ceiling hung oddly shaped lanterns, randomly attached to the white ceiling by shiny metal poles. The right wall was partly taken away at the center to reveal a white-tiled bathroom, in which a glass-walled shower, a funky sink, and a toilet sat in a cutout bathroom. Purple curtains with white designs on them hung at the sides of the wall, ready to be pulled across the bathroom for privacy. The remainder of the wall had four painted square planks on either side extending outward to create small shelves, on which silver decorated frames were propped up on. Two of them were mirrors, one of them held a color-pencil section of her apartment, and the last one held a high-resolution photo of the DROID girls and Len, taken at the photo booth at the rave. The right side of the door wall held several racks of clothes stacked on top of each other. They all gaped and looked at Komori, who sat cross-legged on the bed, a clumpy bandana wrapped around her head, a thermometer in her mouth. She was wearing her pajamas from Monday night and was studying several textbooks spread around her on the black wrinkled queen duvet cover. It had a dark blue crest on it, detailed to the last square millimeter. The bed was aspen wood and formed a box around mattress and had a two feet tall rectangular headboard and several small shelves. The top layer held a red plastic lamp on each side and the middle and last held several big books on modernist architecture and fashion designing. Komori looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hi, guys. Sorry for making you come all this way with such heavy books," she apologized in a hoarse voice. "You can set them on the chairs near the window." After setting down the heavy books, Megurine and Hatsune rushed over to Komori and started asking her if she was feeling okay, if she needed anything, and how she got her room to be so awesome. Komori stood up shakily and stopped them with an index finger. "First let's sit down at the table with some ramune and pocky," she said, and walked out of the room, followed by the two excited girls. Len took one last look around, and headed out.

Komori got twelve small packs of pocky out of the pantry, emptied them into a small bowl, and set it on the table. She grabbed four bottles of ramune out of the fridge and gave one to each of them. She popped open her own and sat down. They all helped themselves to snacks and ramune.

"First question: am I feeling okay?" Komori said. "Yes, I'm okay, I just caught a little fever yesterday. I'll come to school tomorrow. Second: do I need anything? No, nothing except for you all to believe that I'm okay. Third: how did I get my flat to be like this?" She paused here and took a swig of ramune. "The windows and walls were in place when I got here. The only matter was to paint them and furnish. I made all the lanterns and colored the lightbulbs with markers. I bought some paint from the hardware store. The lounging chairs and the bed and the desk chair are the only pieces of furniture that I bought. I made and installed the rest myself. I used the money I had from the store to fund this. I could make it much cooler if I wanted to, but it would take too much effort. It took two days to build and paint everything. Satisfied?" Everyone stared at her. "That is so freaking COOL!" Hatsune squealed and hugged Komori, who protested. Megurine gave an impressed whistle. Len nodded.

_Komori's POV_

Komori sighed. She'd returned to her room and settled down in her white armchair by the window. It was like one of those chairs you would see at a palace in England, except it was made entirely of white cloth. She sat down with her black and blue lap desk and propped her legs up on the matching stool and started doing her Math homework. She started doing the first problem and looked out the window, watching Len, Megurine, and Hatsune leave on their motorcycles. She sighed again. It was unusual for her to get a cold during the spring when it was so warm outside and she didn't know exactly how she had winded up with this fever. She thought back to two days ago on Tuesday when that guy had bought a decal for a skateboard at her shop. He had been sneezing and coughing and blowing his nose a lot and even though Komori had wiped down the countertop after he left, she had ended up infected. By this time, she'd finished the tenth problem. Math was never very hard for her. She usually had to solve equations to calculate how much space a design would take up on a shirt, or how well a decal would look on the curved space of a skateboard, but sometimes she went to the bookstore and bought a math textbook on a whim. It took her a few months to finish one; she usually had lots of spare time, even with her store to look after.

She finished her math homework and got up and got her Japanese homework. It was the usual assignment: write an essay about a decent subject including about twenty or so words that the teacher gave you. She sighed and wrote it in ten minutes. She didn't know why these people bothered to give these essays. Everyone at school knew Japanese perfectly; they were BORN here! She threw her English notebook back on the finished pile on the floor. She was in the middle of getting her History textbook and laptop for notes when she heard the door downstairs open. It was probably Zaito, here to pester her about becoming his girlfriend, AGAIN. When she was just created by the Master, Zaito was her first friend. She'd met a lot of cool people through her shop, but her only REAL friend, until she'd met Haku and DROID. One day during school, she had realized that the only reason he'd helped her was because he wanted a girlfriend, but something about him made her forgive him. He was fun to be around, even if he kept bugging her all the time. Beside her friends at school, Zaito was the only other person with access to the spare key. Only most of DROID was clueless about the key.

As she heard Zaito's heavy footsteps leaping up the stairs, she settle back down into her chair and opened the textbook to the assigned page. Rather than thinking of what a bother it was to learn about the second Punic War, she thought back to Monday night, when she'd watched Zaito's and Len's conversation. Judging by Zaito's character and the way Len reared back in alarm, she was guessing that Zaito had suggested that they have a competition to see who could steal her virginity away first. She sighed again. Great. Two guys who were both her friends were out to have sex with her. What a way to go. She had to be on guard, she told herself as Zaito came into the room. "Hey, I heard you had a cold," Zaito's voice said as it came closer. She saw him sit down in the chair across from her, which was almost the same as hers, but blood red. She continued reading the textbook and typing notes, not looking up. "I'm fine," she answered. "I should be able to go back to school tomorrow."

Suddenly she felt Zaito's body next to hers and when she looked up, Zaito's face was inches away, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Good," he whispered seductively as his pushed his lips onto hers.

**Meh, double spacing it didn't work last time, did it? Anyway, credits for Komori's apartment design! I made up everything except the bed frame, the lanterns, and the bathroom. The bed frame, as Komori stated earlier, is from IKEA, the lanterns were an idea from the book "colors", and the bathroom is based on my friend's bathroom and how it's open to the bedroom. All the rest is my designing! I like modernism and big open windows and rooms, so yeah. **

**Teehee, my first story before this one is very similar to this one in the fact that a guy falls in love with a strange girl and the girl restrains him in some way from showing his affections and there's another guy who comes and does something bad to the girl…so please enjoy and review!**

**X#3 Chou-chan**


	7. Kon no CLOVE

_Two guys who were both her friends were out to have sex with her. What a way to go. She had to be on guard, she told herself as Zaito came into the room. "Hey, I heard you had a cold," Zaito's voice said as it came closer. She saw him sit down in the chair across from her, which was almost the same as hers, but blood red. She continued reading the textbook and typing notes, not looking up. "I'm fine," she answered. "I should be able to go back to school tomorrow." _

_Suddenly she felt Zaito's body next to hers and when she looked up, Zaito's face was inches away, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Good," he whispered seductively as his pushed his lips onto hers._

This was bad. Very bad. Komori's eyes widened as Zaito quickly forced her mouth open and his tough roughly grabbed hers. She struggled and after a few minutes, she was able to push him off her. She quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the room, panting. Zaito stood up and wiped his chin with his thumb. He licked his thumb and held out his arms. "Come now, Komori-chan," he said invitingly. "Isn't this what I promised at the rave?" Komori narrowed her eyes. "You promised that, but I never wanted to, Zaito," she growled. Zaito laughed lightly. "You know, you're even cuter when you're scared. Most girls are." He was now a meter away from her. "Most girls would gladly get into bed with you," she spat at him. Zaito laughed one more. "That's true."

Komori crouched, on the defensive side. "You're even more of a playboy than Len is," she shot. She knew that he had affairs with twenty different girls, all of which were head over heels with him. It disgusted her. Zaito cupped her chin in his fingers. "Come on, I promise you'll enjoy it," he said to her, and licked her exposed collarbone. He was a lot rougher than Len and it sent shivers up spine. She bent backward as he braced her with his other arm and panted, sweat trailing down her face. She did not like this at all. Just then, he traced his forefinger around her breasts, and she couldn't take it anymore. With a loud _crack_, she slapped him across the face, making him let her go. He dropped to his knees, stunned. Komori was crying. "You idiot, you sick, perverted idiot," she managed as she stuffed her school bag with all her books, grabbed the emergency bag she always hid among her clothes just in case something like this happened, put on her combat boots, and tucked her pants in. All this took fifteen seconds, and Komori ran from the room, trailing tears in the air. She grabbed her jacket from the laundry room and rushed down the stairs, and bolted out the door. She sprinted for the closest of her friends' stores: the Kagamine's, crying all the way.

Len was in the store, cleaning up after he closed the shop, sweeping the floors, when he heard a loud noise outside. He looked up and saw Komori, leaning weakly against the door frame, panting, still in her pajamas. She was carrying two bags, wore a dark blue hoodie with black fur on the inside, and her hair was a mess. Len dropped the broom and ran to the door. He unlocked it and Komori stumbled in, and Len noticed she was crying. Rin rushed down the stairs and ran to them. "Oh my God, what happened?" she asked. Len put his hand on Komori's shoulder, heaving up and down. "What happened, Komori? Why are you crying?" Komori put her hands on her knees, bent over like a runner who finished his race. "Zaito…" she gasped, crying and panting at the same time. The answer hit Len and he grit his teeth. "That BASTARD!" he yelled and rushed Komori up the stairs and into their flat. It was like a normal Japanese home; modest furnishings, but Len didn't have time to think about it. He sat Komori down at the table and rushed to get her some tea. When he came back, she was covering her face with her hands and quivering. Len put the tea in front of her and sat down. Rin came back up the stairs with Komori's emergency bag, which she had dropped in the store, and sat down in the opposite chair. Len leant toward the crying girl, face furious.

"How bad was it?" he growled. Komori took her hands away and wiped her red eyes. She clasped her pale hands around the teacup, sniffling.

"He forced himself on me and made out with me for two minutes before I could push him off. When I ran to the other side of the room, he stood up and slowly followed me, trying to convince me to have sex with him. He pulled me into his arms and licked my collarbone. When I slapped him, he was trailing his finger under my breasts. While he was still stunned I grabbed a few things and ran. I didn't know where else to go; I'm sorry for making you worry about me-"

Len slammed his fist on the table, uncontrollably angry. Komori put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be mad at him, he can't…" Len sat down slowly. He took a deep breath. "This is very serious, Komori," he started. "If you see him at any time in the next two weeks, immediately come over to our store. If it's at school, make sure he doesn't see you and get away. We can't have him try to rape you again." Little did Rin and Komori know that who Len was really angry at was himself. If he hadn't accepted Zaito's stupid challenge, this never would've happened. Rin turned to Komori. "Stay overnight, Komori, you're not burdening us at all!" Komori sniffed and nodded. "I really appreciate it," she croaked, hoarse from crying.

It was nine PM and both Komori and the twins had finished their homework. Komori reflected on the evening. After finishing her tea, Rin had started the shower for her. She had spent six minutes washing off and changed into the spare pair of pajamas in her bag. There was also an outfit, an extra pair of underwear and socks, toiletries, her cellphone, and ¥100 in the bag.

Rin and Len both showered as well, and Komori was left with a little time to calm down. They all sat in a ring, wearing their PJ's, talking about upcoming assignments in school, but most of all, about Zaito. "I always knew this day would come," Komori said sadly. "Zaito runs a magazine store a few blocks from here. About a third all the magazines he sells are porn and hentai. Sometimes his friends come over and huddle over a few, drooling at the pictures. It's disgusting." Rin and Len nodded. They both had passed by it at one point.

"I heard that he has even more affairs than Len ever had!" she whispered. Len raised an eyebrow at his sister, but Komori didn't seem fazed. Maybe she's known this all along, he thought. He spoke up. "I'm in his history class and sometimes, while he's staring at Tsuyoya-sensei like everyone else does, he'll lick his lips hungrily!" Tsuyoya-sensei was in her early twenties and she had long curly hair. She was a really good teacher, and she didn't dress fancily or anything, but because of her hourglass figure, all the boys stared at her all the time. Len had don't it himself once, but he didn't think it was very right and stopped. Komori nodded. "When he used to not have access to the key, he bugged be so much that I finally let him. He's actually pretty fun to be around when he isn't being a perv," she told them.

Rin and Len always kept another bed for some reason they both had forgotten long ago, so now it could finally be put to use. The three cleared the floor in the room and pushed the three beds into a triangle so they could all talk together, and at ten o'clock, they turned out the lights. They talked about the latest gossip at school; that Gakupo was going to ask Luka to be his girlfriend now that she was free, Miku Zatsune was wearing her shirt partly unbuttoned so people could see her cleavage, Gumi's toy store, "Kyaa!", was selling Momiji™ dolls, and Meiko had painted the walls of her store bright red. RIn remembered that Luka had told her about Komori's awesome apartment, and Len described it to her, with little side notes from Komori here and there. It was a fun night, although Komori and Len were still a little emotional.

"Psst! Komori! Ya still awake?" Len whispered. He heard a rustle and saw Komori get up and put her pillow on the other end of her bed so their faces were together. "Yep," she said. "I'm really sorry you guys had to take me in tonight," she apologized. Len frowned, the light from the window shining across his face. "It's my fault this all happened!" he told her. "I should've never accepted his stupid challenge!" Komori's eyes glittered. "He was going to make his move soon anyway, it's not your fault," she whispered to him. "Thank you so much, Len. I owe you big time. "

"Well, it's not as cool as your flat, but…" Len trailed off. Komori shook her head. "It's cozy in here," she said. "I like your apartment a lot." Komori looked into Len's eyes. He softened. He could never tell what was running through her head. "I'm not used to having such great friends, you know. Everyone's always avoided me because I'm so anti-social all the time. I keep quiet during class, I sit out at dances…"

Len laughed quietly. "You should've danced at the rave! Your outfit was really, really sexy!" he grinned. Komori just smiled sadly. "That's what Zaito told me when he came over to talk to me at the rave," she said quietly. Len stopped smiling. "I'm not like him at all," he murmured. "You must know that…" Komori smiled again. "You know, Len, if I had to lose my virginity sometime soon, I wouldn't mid so much if it were with you." Len smiled sexily. "Don't get me started," he growled playfully. He was on a roll now. Komori sat up, cross-legged. Len sat up, too, just a foot away from her. "Speaking of which, you haven't gotten your kiss for a long time now, huh?" Komori asked him. Len was surprised. "You _want _me to kiss you? That's new."

Len trailed a finger along the side of Komori's pale face. "I don't want to scare you, after Zaito…"

Komori shrugged. "I'm fine really. After all, you've done so much for me; it's really no big deal if you-"

Len's mouth was already on hers, hungrily leaning in and caressing her soft lips like before. This time, Komori's teeth were already parted, so Len could explore her mouth freely. Suddenly, with a little bit of pressure, Komori kissed him back gently, surprising Len. He pulled away and looked her in the eye. "What?" she asked him. "You said I could be a good kisser if I tried." Len smiled and dove back in for more. He wrapped both of his arms around Komori's small frame, hugging her to him, making sure every part of her body was pressed into his. Komori put her hands on his shoulders, bending with Len as he leaned over and kissed her again more fiercely. He hadn't kissed her in so long that he went wild with his actions, making Komori gasp from time to time. She would help him, gently moving her tongue this way and that, and she was an amazing kisser. After five minutes, he pulled away. "See?" he told her, lapping up the saliva on his chin, bent down, and licked her neck. Komori gasped softly and straightened up, tilting her head upward, her left arm on his chest, the right one on his left arm, which was holding her waist tightly. "No…Len, stop…" she stuttered and he went down to her collarbone. Len's licks turned to kisses and he was just about to reach her breasts when Komori pushed Len softly but firmly away from her. Len looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Komori hugged her chest. "It's okay," she told him. "I'm just a bit jumpy…" Len looked up and grinned. "Someday I _will _take your virginity!" he announced. Komori giggled.

Suddenly, Rin sprang up from her bed, causing Len and Komori to jump. She grinned devilishly and held up a video camera. "Great job you guys! And I got it all on video!"

**O.o Rin is quite a perv, isn't she? It was fun to stay up writing this one at midnight, lying in bed with the lamp on while listening to Morning Musume songs. I had to do a lot of research for the kissing scenes, so I gathered up all my Twilight Saga books and read through them! XD**

**Review please! X3 Chou-chan **


	8. Kon no MESSAGE

**TO ALL THE READERS OF THIS FANFIC!**

**Hello, this is Chou-chan! Thank you very much for reading this fanfic up to this point! I'm very grateful! Since this story is at a standstill and isn't going anywhere, I have decided to stop writing it. I have no idea what to write next, and for various reasons, I cannot write lemon, so I have nothing to write about. The story will just get long and drawn out with pervy Len always trying to do it with Komori-chan, thus it's the same boring thing chapter after chapter after chapter. I'm really sorry, but I kind of got too carried away and got my story to the point where I can't write any more. I may get a brilliant idea and finish it, but it won't be for a while. –sigh- I guess I've given up on it. I'm kinda bummed now, because it was such a great idea, and then I ruined it….-sigh-**

**So thank you for reading! I really appreciate everyone who's favorite it or put me on their favorite authors list! I will probably try to write another VOCALOID fanfic soon, but since school is starting tomorrow it probably won't come until a while!**

**Thank you and review please 3,**

**Chou-chan**


	9. Kon ga Kaette Kita

Komori woke to the annoying ring of the alarm clock and slapped the "Off" button quickly. She sat up and looked around her room that was flooded with blue and orange shadows from outside. There was a little traffic on the street today, and minimal noise. Komori pouted. She liked the sound cars driving by in a rush to get their passengers to work in the early morning.

She got dressed, throwing on black skinny jeans, a navy blue and black "Linkin Park" t-shirt, a black army coat, and a navy blue dress scarf. She scooped up her headphones, waiting on the head of a wooden mannequin that she had made to hold her hats, jewelry, headphones, etc., and put them in their place around her neck. After gathering up all her books into her school bag, she slung it over her shoulder and went out into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. Komori absentmindedly heated up the electric stovetop, poured oil on top of a skillet, and cracked two eggs, catching the contents in the skillet. Less than a minute on the stove, and Komori threw the eggs over her shoulder through the gap in the wall and nodded in satisfaction as she heard the eggs hit the ceramic plate she had set out earlier. She poured herself some Milkus drink and opened her laptop, munching on one of the eggs as it booted up.

To Komori's great surprise, there were twenty emails sitting in her inbox. She cocked an eyebrow. All of them were from various girls at school. She opened the latest one, sent only five minutes ago, and silently read over the long, angry message filled with profanity. Hate mail. She singled out a name:

レン

Len

Ah hah. So this is what all of this hate mail is about. Len's fanclub has finally realized who Len likes, Komori thought to herself as she took a swig of Milkus and started on her next egg. She swiftly deleted all the hate mail with a few clicks and went to check on the new skateboard decals she had ordered.

It was a great morning for Len. The sunrise was brilliant and the temperature was just right. A truly great morning. He felt the wind rustle under his helmet as he sped through the streets on the way to school. Suddenly, the car in front of him stopped. Red light. Len cursed. They had messed up his ride. Not cool.

He suddenly saw a black and blue- clothed girl walking on the sidewalk in front of him. Komori.

"Oi, Komori!" Len yelled exuberantly. Komori turned and met his smile. Len noticed that she didn't seem to be very happy today. Her eyebrows were slightly turned down.

"Need a ride?" he offered. Komori rushed over with a nod, slipped on a helmet, and straddled the motorcycle behind Len. Len smiled as he felt Komori's cold hands on the shoulders of his school jacket. "What's up? You don't look very happy today," he asked in a solemn voice, facing forward. He heard the swishing of clothes and Komori shook her head. "It's nothing," she assured him. Len laughed heartily and revved the engine and took off as a green light appeared. "Yeah, right, Komori," he joked. "What, did Zaito do something again?"

He felt a sharp finger poke his shoulder blade and then Komori's head and chest as she pressed against him. Len's smile grew wider. This _was _a great morning. The next statement shattered it.

"It's just that I received about twenty hate emails from your fanclub this morning," Komori told him. "But no worries, nothing serious." Len abruptly frowned. "That is not cool at _all_, Komori," he said. "And worse yet, my fanclub is so wild that they won't even listen to me."

Komori laughed and sat up. "I'll be fine," she reassured Len. Len sighed. "Okay, Komori," he huffed.

When Komori finally got through the giant amoeba of a crowd in the hallway, she opened her locker. "Well," she said, putting her hands on her hips, face collected. "That's new."

Len came over. It was five minutes before homeroom. "What?" he asked her, and looked into her locker. He gasped.

The interior of Komori's locker was spray painted hot pink. Nothing inside had been touched, but all the walls were pink. Komori gave a small sigh. She eyed the red heart sprayed onto the back wall and the words "love, Len" written underneath it. Len gulped. He hadn't done any of it and wasn't to blame. "Well, those girls are becoming a problem," she muttered.

Suddenly, a head of yellow hair walked by and a rough shoulder pushed Komori into the open door of her locker, making a big _clang. _Len looked up and glared at the girl who had done it. More like her huge ponytail that hung off the side of her head. Akita Neru flounced by in her ridiculously low-cut school uniform and coyly winked at Len. "Hi, Len," she cooed in a flirtatious voice and disappeared into the crowd. Len turned back to Komori, who had gotten back up and was dusting off her jacket.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," Len apologized helplessly. Komori shook her head. "It's not your fault," she told him. "The only problem is how we get rid of those girls."

Later that day, after the bell had rung, Len was in the locker room taking off his school shoes. He thought tirelessly about his fanclub. They were always so uncontrollable. Hatsune and Megurine also had to go through this, but it took months before the student council was able to hear them out and punish the fanclub accordingly. Now that Len had shown the school just how much he loved Komori, the treatment was going to be even worse. He gulped for the tenth time that day. Suddenly, a small, white sheet of paper fell out of his locker. He picked it up off the floor and unfolded it. There was a message on it written in pink gel pen. Len almost gagged.

"レン：  
午後4時に図書館で明日の私を満たしています。私はあなたのために驚きを持っています。

あなたの秘密の崇拝者..."

"Len:

Meet me tomorrow at the library at four o'clock in the afternoon. I have a surprise for you.

Your secret admirer…"

Len groaned. Not these again! He had gotten them all the time last year! And that was when he was still a player. With a grimace, he slipped the note into his pocket and headed over to Studz.

_The front of Studz_

Len's motorcycle screeched to a halt as he jerked the kickstand down and hopped off the black leather seat. With a swish of his yellow hair, Len pulled off his cycling helmet and placed it on the handle of the yellow vehicle and turned towards Komori's store. It never failed to impress him how elaborate and out-of-the-box Komori could be sometimes.

He peered inside. The multi-colored lights were still on. Komori was inside, a black paint-spattered apron tied around her body, an old vacuum whirring in her hand. Len checked his watch. It was only five PM. That was strange. Komori was locking up already?

Len pushed open the door and walked inside. Komori looked up with unfeeling eyes. "Oh, hi Len," she greeted him. Len looked around. There was actually another person in the store, browsing the shirts in the corner of the room. He turned back to Komori just as she started talking again.

"There was one guy who just left who was eating a hamburger. All the sesame seeds got all over the place," she explained. Len nodded. "Can I help?" he offered. Komori eyed the sole customer, who was walking over toward the checkout counter. "Sure," she agreed, and handed Len the vacuum cleaner. She briskly walked over and leaped over the counter to help the waiting man.

Len overheard parts of their conversation. "Hey, Komori, how are you doin'?" the tall man said, resting his elbow on the counter and his head on his elbow, steadily leaning toward Komori, who was calmly adding up his total on the register. Without looking at the man, she neatly folded each item and put it into a plastic bag. As the receipt finished printing, she laid it down for the man to sign. "You breath smells like alcohol, Kuro-kun," she told him bluntly. The man known as Kuro drowsily stood up and leaned over, lazily looking down into Komori's eyes with a foxy smile that Len interpreted as "trouble". He grit his teeth. Komori was Len's alone.

Komori stared up at her customer. "You should really quit wasting you money on booze, you know," she intoned, emotions barricaded from her face. Kuro smirked. "Oh? Should I?" he asked teasingly. "And you should really look scared more often. You look much more desirable that way." With that, the man picked up the plastic bag and left without looking at Len.

Len turned back to Komori, who had fetched a spray bottle and was calmly spraying something into the air. "Kuro exhales enough booze to make another person high by just making them breath it in," Komori huffed and put the bottle away. Len shook his head and finished vacuuming the last of the sesame seeds.

"How can you stand perverts like him?" Len asked testily, wrapping up the cord and wheeling the vacuum over to Komori. The short girl laughed and hopped onto the counter, sitting on it. "You think these people are pervs?" she asked him, still laughing. "You would've done the same to me if you were drunk, Len. You crack me up!" Len smirked devilishly. "That," he said, "is a very good point."

After the two were done laughing, Len remembered the note in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and handed it to Komori. "This appeared in my locker," he told her. "Neru?"

Komori nodded, reading it. "Yep, definitely Neru," she agreed, handing the note back. "What are you going to do?" Len chuckled and waved for Komori to get closer. When her ears were only inches away from his lips, he whispered a plan to her with an evil smile. Komori nodded to indicate that she understood and sat up again, legs lazily dangling off the counter. "Okay," she said, smiling. "That sounds good." Len raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be a little jealous of those girls now?" he asked playfully. Komori raised an eyebrow back. "Does it look like I am, Len?" she shot back softly. Len grinned and hopped onto the counter. "Maybe, maybe not," he whispered, and leant in to kiss the feisty girl.

_Eleven hours later_, _at the library_

Len lazily draped an arm over the back of his chair, peering through his reading glasses down at the book he was holding in his lap. He was waiting for Neru, or whoever had sent the note, and he was getting impatient. It was already five minutes past four, and he wanted to put his plan into action. He watched the seconds tick by on the clock on the wall. When was she going to appear?

Of course, the plan he told Komori was less harsh than the plan he actually had in mind. He had told Komori that he would submit to the girl's seducing and steal her phone when she was off her guard. After bringing the phone home, he would text all the other girls in his fanclub as Neru to quit bullying Komori because she had found out that Len and Komori weren't really together. In actuality, Len was going to give Neru an even worse punishment. It would take much more than a simple text message to beat the Len Kagamine fanclub. It was really quite convenient had taken this change to take him for herself and betray all her other club members. Neru was, after all, the president!

Len's thoughts were interrupted when he felt two slender, pale arms wrap loosely around his neck. "Hello, Len," Neru's silky voice sounded from behind his ear. Len felt the girl's chin land on his shoulder. He glanced over at her. Neru's seductive smile greeted him. He internally sighed. This feels so wrong, Len thought. It wasn't really right to cheat on Komori, but she had given her consent and this was to stop all further harm on her, anyway, so what did it matter? Len tuned back to the present.

"I'm glad you decided to show up," Neru cooed into his ear, slowly moving her hands down his shirt. Len was seriously doubting this by now, but thoughts of a safe Komori kept him from quitting. He forced himself to turn his head so he was looking at Neru, who was smiling coyly. "I'm sure you are well aware of what I'm here for, Len-kun?" she asked him quietly. Len gave her a boyish smirk. "Of course I do, Neru-sama," he replied cooly, trying to coax her forward by adding "-sama" to the end of her name. It seemed to be working. Neru smiled alluringly, but all Len could think about was Komori. "And you're more than welcome to do anything you want with me," she told him. "My body and soul belong to you, after all." Len smiled. "Is that an invitation?" he asked sarcastically. Neru trailed her tongue along the curvature of Len's pale ear, creeping him out a little. Len grunted, smiling. He reached up and in no time, he had sat Neru on his lap. He almost laughed at the surprised expression on her face.

"Let's get started, then," Len cooed. "I'm all yours." Neru smiled softly and cut him off with a finger on his lips. Len closed his eyes. He knew this way would work best, since Neru tended to be a tsundere when it came to him.

All too soon, he felt Neru's mouth on his, and it took all his willpower and thoughts of Komori to keep him from refusing her.

"**Dark Blue SPICE!" is BACK, people! Whoo! Raise the house! Or rather, don't. **

**After a month and a half of thinking, I finally came up with a good idea. Well, sort of. When I read Neru's wiki page and saw that she likes Len, a flashlight lit up in my head. Fangirls like her always piss me off. They're so annoying! I'm sorry to anyone who likes Neru; I couldn't find anyone else more suited and I like Neru too! This is NOT what I think of her. I just imagined the sluttiest girl in my grade (no names) and imagined what she would do in this situation. The Kuro guy in the middle is an actual UTAUloid, but I forget his name.**

**In the next chapter, Len is going to be a big meanie and use blackmail, so be prepared!**

**I'm so glad to be able to write for y'all again! XD **


	10. Kon no GARLIC

**WARNING**** SLIGHT LEMON UP AHEAD. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, PEOPLE!**

Dear God, Len felt like a cheater. He did _not _want to be underneath some girl that wasn't Komori. Then again, he didn't want Komori to be on top of him either. He wanted her to be underneath him.

Anyway, he could tell that Neru thought she was really "seducing" him, and that she didn't have a clue as to what he was planning for her. He was going to have to do something nasty in order to get her and the rest of the Len fanclub to stop bullying Komori. He hadn't exactly thought of the pose he would take, but his plan involved a camera and some really mean blackmail. Len didn't like to put people under these types of situation or cause people grief, but if they were being mean to Komori, he felt he had to do it. He had had enough of the fanclub and it was time to fight back.

As Neru started loosening both of their clothes, Len tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to do this. It felt wrong. He invisioned Komori, waiting in her shop, in full knowledge of what was taking place this minute. It drove him crazy to think that she had actually agreed to this plan. He could hear Neru giggle as she slowly walked her fingers up to his neck, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Neru's face, smiling foxily at him. She bent down and kissed him, sending off sirens in Len's head. He made a shocked face and looked into the nearest corner of the wall where a tiny camera had been implanted into the wall…by him. He felt the little wireless remote control in his hand, hidden from Neru's view, and pressed the red button with his thumb. When he heard the satisfying _click, _he was assured that his efforts were not in vain.

His plan, of course, was to gather a gallery of photos that made it look like Neru raped him.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Len was pleased. He had taken four photos, all with him looking upset under Neru. He had the pleasure of looking at that hopeful expression again. Neru had actually thought that he was hers to keep now. How naïve these girls were. It highly amused him, as always. He finished buttoning his shirt and looked down at the yellow-haired girl, still lying on the floor, shirt undone, exposing her chest. Her skirt was still pushed up to around her waist and her panties were still wound around her ankle. A little stain of blood and his seed dotted the ground beneath her crotch and her skin was still glistening with sweat. This is what he wanted Komori to look like when he was done with her.

Neru looked up at him, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. Her eyes were watery. She had done well for her first time, actually. Len felt sad that he had to spoil this moment, but he walked over to the printer a few feet away and pressed the black button on the remote, still firmly encased in his hand. The printer whirred to life and printed out four photos in a row. The resolution was good; he knew he had picked the right camera. He glanced to its little nook in the wall and smiled. He decided to give Kaito that book he desperately wanted to thank him for letting him borrow the camera. Kaito was a real friend.

He heard Neru's breath increase from the other side of the table. "What's that, Len?" she asked him sweetly. Len turned around, smiling evily, and held up the photos of Neru having sex with him. He walked toward the quizzical girl and let her see. He watched in glee as Neru's face turned from tired to confused to horrified. "Oh no…" Neru gasped, covering her face. "Don't tell me…" Len grinned, patronizing his victim. "Oh?" he purred seductively, feigning surprise. "You've figured it out already?" A grin flashed across his darkly-lit face. Neru looked up at him, eyes glassy and pleading. "No, you can't…!" Len's smile grew even bigger. "Oh yes, Neru-chan," he whispered. "You've been quite mean lately." He was coaxing her into this. Neru had fallen into his trap.

Neru was almost in tears. "I'll stop bullying Kotaine! I'll tell everyone at the fanclub to stop as well! Just don't show anyone those picutres!" Len nodded and tucked the four photos into his backpack. "Very well," he agreed. "I shall scan them into my computer and destroy the original ones. I give you my word. But if you break your end of the bargain, I'll send all of them to everyone in the grade. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Neru shook her head franticly. "All the girls must be nice to Komori by tomorrow," he conituned. "Are we clear, Neru-chan?" And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the library, shaking off the sounds of Neru's soft weeping.

As Len walked up the stairs and into Komori's apartment, he wondered whether Neru would truly keep her bargain or not. He was met with a burst of pink and blue light from the sunset and the smell of sushi. He looked up to see Komori sitting at table, lazily scanning over her laptop screen, a tray of store-bought sushi next to the whirring machine on the table. She subconsciously clicked her chopsticks together and noticed Len.

"I take it the mission was successful?" she asked him in a monotone voice. Len chuckled. "How could you tell?" Komori turned the laptop around so he could see the screen. Komori had been checking her email. Looking closer, Len could see about twenty emails from all the girls in his fanclub. Most of the emails had titles like "I'm Sorry!" or "Please Forgive Me!" Len was impressed. Neru worked pretty darn fast.

"It seems as though the plan worked," Len announced. Komori smiled faintly and tossed him a tray of sushi that she had fished out of a plastic bag. "Good," she said, nodding. "Hate mail is annoying." Len didn't forget that Komori still thought he had stolen Neru's phone. As they finished eating, Len looked at Komori, busy filling out orders online for her store.

"Are you sure you're okay with what I did this afternoon?" he asked her. The girl shrugged. "I don't really care as long as you don't enjoy it," she told him. Len groaned. "It felt so wrong that I almost pushed her off me," he sighed, remembering his thoguhts. Komori smiled. "Aw, Neru isn't that bad, is she?" Len sighed again. "She's a total slut," he told her. "Even though it was her first time she acted like it was her 100th. Who know what she might spend her free time doing?" Komori raised an eyebrow. "I really do not want to think about that." Len grinned and chuckled. Suddenly, his face turned sly. "Or are you trying to hook me up with her?" he asked jokingly. Komori looked up from her laptop screen. "If I were, it surely wouldn't work. Sometimes I wonder if you've taken a bottle of invisible super glue and glued yourself to me," she replied. Len stood up and walked over slowly. "And I'll never break that bond until you don't feel a single shard of resentment towards me," he promised her. Komori laughed and pushed her chair away from the table in a fluid motion. She stood up and turned back to him. "Trust me," her voice floated to him. "If I even had a single fraction of doubt about you, you'd already be in the ER by now." Len acted on his chance and silently took two long strides and came up behind Komori. He wrapped his arms around Komori's waist, pulling her into him, feeling the lines of her back on his chest. Resting his chin rest on her right shoulder, he nipped her ear lobe and kissed her neck a few times. He felt Komori tense up under his arms. Maybe she'd start shivering.

But before he could think about anything else, she placed her hands and his and pulled them away from each other, releasing herself from his embrace. Len looked at her back, still smiling. "Okay, you perv, you and me both have homework to do, you know," Komori said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the sea of beads at the other side of her room. As the beads stilled, Len walked forward, diving into the curtain, making the beads move again, joined Komori, and started his homework.

Hatsune Miku sat in her room surfing the web, hunched in her blue plastic swivel chair, separated from the rest of the world, oblivious of the many circles of light cut out of the aluminum wall in front of her. Her desk area was littered with printouts of schedules and queues of sorts and she seemed busy. Suddenly, her eyes widened at the electronic screen and quickly hit the print button with the mouse. She squealed and plucked the piece of paper from her printer. She got up and joyously whirled and spun around her room, carefully avoiding all the music equipment and smoothie machines strategically placed around her room. Everything was white and sky blue, of course.

She fell onto the white duvet of her blue sofa bed and stared up at the ceiling, painted to look like the open sky. The thrilled Hatsune looked over the piece of paper, checking to see if the email she had just received was real. It was. Giggling and rolling around, she tried to picture the DROID girls' faces when she showed them this.

It was going to rock.

**Sorry for the slight lemon. That was awkward…**

**Yes, I will be finishing this in a few chapters. I'm sorry. It's just that I have nothing else to write about…**


	11. Kon no ONION

It was just another ordinary Wednesday to Komori. She woke up at six AM, checked her email, and staggered groggily to the breakfast table to eat breakfast. After a bowl of cereal, the girl took a shower, brushed her hair, and threw on a white tank top with irregular navy blue stripes along with her modified school skirt and her famed combat boots. She thought for a second and grabbed a baggy cover-up made of fishnetting, put it on, and adjusted it so it hung just right. After fitting her headphones around her neck, she stuffed all her books into her bag and walked downstairs, exiting the store. She sneezed.

It was freezing outside. However, Komori never paid much attention to the temperature; it never really affected her. As she walked down the street, the soles of her boots clunking on the sidewalk, she made clouds of steam by exhaling out her mouth. It was a clear, beautiful day outside. The sun was rising, an orange disk on the dark horizon, and the sky was a palette of light watercolors. Today would be great. Komori could feel it in her soul. At least one good thing would happen to her today, she thought as she hurried on to school.

Len pulled up with a _screech _at the curb of the school building and flipped down the kickstand of his motorcycle, nodding to Rin that it was okay to get off. His sister, formerly positioned behind her, took off her helmet, and rigidly dismounted the vehicle. Len fought the urge to laugh. Rin took the cold harder than anyone.

"Hey guys!" he heard his sister call to her friends as he shook off his helmet. He turned his head and saw Rin running toward her friends. Len shrugged and walked into the building to start yet another day of school.

Math class was torturous, as usual, with Komori's doodles being a very big distraction. No, scratch that, Len thought. Konori _herself _was a very big distraction. Today she was sketching out what looked like a design for a pair of Osirises. The theme was the Super Mario Bros. Len almost smiled. He didn't know that Komori could be a geek sometimes. Then again, he loved Super Mario Brothers…

He thought about the past week. He hadn't kissed Komori since the day Zaito sent her that apology over video email. As he thought about that, he remembered that DROID had a concert coming up this week. He had bought tickets already and couldn't wait to see what his sister's friends had been composing in their free time.

Lunch time. The school was bustling as usual. People flooded the hallway, as usual. Since it was freezing outside, DROID (and Len) decided to sit on the stairwell to eat. Hatsune seemed unusually hyper as she approached the group five minutes into the break period. _What's gotten her so psyched? _Len thought as Hatsune energetically plopped down, a bunch of crumpled papers in her hand. As Len munched on a chunk of beef, he watched Hatsune take a few very deep breaths.

"I know this is sudden, but you will never guess who sent me an invitation offer last night," the leek-loving girl bubbled excitedly. Rin perked up. "Omigosh, who?" she asked, intrigued. Yowane leaned forward, while Yowane and Meiko stopped gossiping to listen in. Komori retained her usual pokerface through her glasses. Hatsune had to take some more deep breaths to calm down. "Okay, you guys ready to hear this?" she asked, obviously taunting the rest of the members. Everyone, including Len, nodded eagerly. Hatsune began grinning so much that Len thought she would burst.

"Hello!Project!"

All hell broke loose.

The girls were up and screaming, jumping, and squealing around Len. He had to be careful not to spill his bento. Hello!Project was one of the biggest girls' pop idol group in Japan. They owned famous pop groups like Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, and more. Len knew they were quite famous. Being invited to join Hello!Project would mean that DROID was a very popular group.

"Okay, guys, calm down," Yowane chided the ecstatic group. "Hatsune has something to say." They all settled down, and Hatsune continued her speech. "I got an email from Tsunku himself…" she said, only to be interrupted by outside murmurs. Tsunku was the main composer for Hello!Project. "He didn't invite us to join the group…" More dejected whispers. "But he DID invite us to go on our first debut tour around Japan with Morning Musume!"

The girls were up in cheers again. This meant that they would get a chance to be seen alongside one of the most popular girls' idol group in Japan! Len was happy for them. They were getting a chance to be seen. But then he realized something.

_They would have to leave school._

Of course they would return home in a few months, but tours were _long _and a few months without DROID and Komori would feel like years to Len. He was immediately downcast amidst the cheering girls. As Hatsune described the details of the tour, he thought about how lonely he would be without Komori and Rin in town. Especially Komori. He would have no one to look forward to seeing, no one to pay attention to during math class, and most of all, no one to love. It would be like living four whole empty months without a soul.

They were leaving the day after the solo concert, on Saturday in five in the morning, for Tokyo. And Len still hadn't taken Komori's virginity yet.

"I'm sorry that you'll be all alone for the next four months, Len," Komori said dejectedly as she and Len walked into Studz together. She flipped the switch on the light and whirled around to face the yellow-haired boy, who was trying to look happy. "It's not all that bad!" he tried to assure Komori, even thought he could already feel his life force slipping away. "You guys will be showing yourselves to the world! Lots of people will see how great DROID is! This is the big chance you guys have been waiting for isn't it?" Komori shook her head and looked up at Len. "I'm sure we would've done fine by ourselves without this tour," she told him. "Even Yowane agrees that we would've gotten famous sooner or later. But now, all this is is a little boost." Len saw confidence in her eyes, but also a little bit of sadness. "I can see why Miku accepted this invite, but I can't help but wonder if this is necessary," Len said, unsure of what Komori's reaction would be. Komori nodded and walked behind the check-out counter as the door opened and the first customer came in. Len turned around to see who it was, and was shocked to see…

"Hey, Zaito, what's up?" Komori asked him in her usual baritone monotone voice. Zaito took off his red and black striped stocking hat and grinned mischievously. "Hey, guys, long time no see!" Len didn't know whether to be cautious or to treat the guy like an old friend. After all, he did try to…

Zaito interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, I know you guys are still tense about last week, but I really am sorry," he said. Komori shot him weary look. "Idiot. Didn't I say that I already forgave you?" Zaito grinned again. Len decided it was all good.

"Anyway, I heard that DROID was going on tour with Morning Musume," Zaito continued. Komori didn't look up from the monitor. "News spreads that fast, huh?" Zaito nodded. "Don't be surprised if a bunch of fangirls maul you guys tomorrow. They're going to be a lot of people asking for Morning Musume signatures." Komori cracked a little half-smile. "We'll probably have to wear disguises tomorrow."

The rest of the evening was spent eating Chinese takeout Zaito had brought in from a nearby restaurant. Zaito said that he had homework to do, but Len knew that it was probably to give him a little privacy with Komori. Komori probably knew this also, but didn't show it. As the two sat upstairs on Komori's bed studying for the History test on Friday, Komori laughed.

"This will be my last test in four months!" she announced triumphantly. Len scowled mockingly. "You're so lucky!" Then his expression darkened. "I wish I could come with you," he said wistfully. Komori noticed that Len had referred to her alone. Len felt a cold hand on his arm. "I don't want you to miss school," Komori said. "Plus, most of your time would be spent waiting for us, or being mobbed by reporters. I don't want that." Len tried to argue, but Komori shook her head firmly and placed a finger on Len's lips.

A wave of sadness that had been pent up for the last few hours suddenly washed over Len, and he licked the digit pressed to his mouth like he would never see its owner again. He knew that this day was coming whenever he looked at Rin. But that was before he met Komori. And he also knew that as soon as this day arrived, DROID's trips would become more frequent and they would one day leave all together.

As he heard Komori yelp in surprise, Len felt like the weight of a hundred and twenty days without light were pressing against his throat. He could see Komori look at him strangely. Her voice never got through to him as he pounced like a hungry tiger and kissed her ferociously, tears almost running down his face. Komori's legs jerked between his. He could feel Komori's confusion give way to sorrow as they held their positions for several minutes. When Len finally broke away, he rested his forehead on Komori's shoulder, trembling and mentally shouting that he was the weakest man on earth.

"It's not fair…" he breathed slowly, hurt and anger wrecking his speech. He felt Komori's arms wrap around him. "Aww, it's not that bad," he could hear her say in a low but caring tone. Komori's neck and shoulder muscles undulated underneath Len's head as she tilted her head back and sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"You're usually not this emotional, Len," she told him sternly as Len tried to keep himself from crying. "You used to be the most cold-hearted guy in the school. What happened to you?" Len rose up from his crouched position and stood on his knees, looking crestfallen into Komori's indifferent face, his body slightly pressed against hers. "All the girls I met were submissive," he whispered, and bent down to kiss the only girl who could manipulate his emotions so.

And he was about to lose her.

**-cries- It's so sad! The story is finally coming to an end! There will be two more chapters left: the concert and the departure at the airport. And then that will be it. –sigh- Three months' work.**

**I'm sorry I took a WHOLE MONTH TO UPDATE! School is a meanie-butt.**

**I probably won't write any follow-ups; there's nothing to write about! Maybe emails, maybe?**

**Ah, sou da! Komori's outfit this time was inspired by the SHINee trend, specifically Minho's outfit for their song "Lucifer", which I am obsessed with. Minho is awesome 3! But I'm not as crazy as all those shawols (people in the fanclub, SHINee World; the first two hangul characters of each word are "sha" and "wol", thus "shawols") who go to the live performances and scream bloody murder. –listens to "Lucifer"-**


End file.
